


Mugging a Superheroine

by DescendantQueen



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, M'gann M'orzz Whump, Misgendering, Mugging, Protective Artemis Crock, Trans Female Character, Trans M'gann M'rozz, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: M'gann M'orzz gets attacked by a mugger.Artemis finds her resting when she goes looking for her.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & M'gann M'orzz
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954495
Kudos: 7





	Mugging a Superheroine

M'gann sighed as she made her way out of the restaurant she had just ate at. She felt like something was going to go very wrong. She just didn't know what. "Hey, man." M'gann knew that the guy was talking to _her_ , but she wasn't a guy. Never was and never will be. But, she did turn around to talk to him. 

That was her first mistake. 

Second mistake was not checking to see if the guy had a weapon and to her horror, _he did_. 

"Stop moving around like you're a girl. You should have more courage than that." M'gann wanted to say that she was a girl. She was a female. She wasn't a _guy_. She wasn't a _male_. Her pronouns were she/her but she knew that not everyone understood that but it still hurts to be misgendered like that. 

It still hurts ~~to be treated like she was worse than garbage~~.

It stills hurts ~~to be treated as if she didn't have a choice in how she saw herself as~~.

It still hurts ~~to be called a man.~~

She wasn't ~~a boy, nor a man~~. She was a girl.

She was M'gann!

The gun was in her face before she could even properly function. M'gann nearly swallowed her tongue because of the steel weapon being in her face so suddenly. And, suddenly, she was feeling very afraid for her life. "Stay still and I won't shoot you." The man spoke with a hiss as he made sure that his gun made on the _man_ in front of him. M'gann resisted the urge to whimper. 

She wasn't ~~a guy.~~

She was a female. She was a _girl_.

The gun had went off but it didn't hit M'gann but the man had been attempting to reach into the girl's pockets and he got a face-full of her fist. 

"Leave me alone!" She shrieked, her voice full of fear as she knocked the man. For a few minutes, M'gann just placed her back against the wall and rested there. Her chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath. 

"M'gann!" Artemis shouts the girl's name as she had been looking for her for the past ten minutes now. When she had found the girl with a fainted man, she assumed the worst but she then seen that the girl's clothing wasn't torn but she still glared down at the man. 

"Artemis." M'gann breathed in and out slowly, still trying to calm herself down. Artemis immediately placed herself in correlation with M'gann's eyesight as she knew that all the girl wanted was to see a friendly face and _she was the friendly face_ for M'gann. 

"You're okay. You're leaning against a wall but you're okay." Artemis spoke to the girl, making sure to keep her calm and making sure that she knew that she was safe.

Artemis stayed with M'gann until the girl was fully calm and aware of her surroundings. Artemis knew that she would get the entire story when M'gann was fully rested and so she didn't force her to speak as she carried her back to the mansion. 


End file.
